Love And Lust
by DaGhettoBlackPheonix
Summary: Gumball gets grounded and Nicole catches him masturbating. Edit 1:Had to change the title because it didn't fit with the story. (FINISHED) 18 MATURE ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sexy ghetto Black Phoenix here.**

**Lol. My first fanfic, so it may not be perfect. If I make any mistakes, my apologies. 18+ Only Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Temptation**

It was a was a peaceful day in Elmore, and-(BOOM!). Well... It _was_ a peaceful day in Elmore. "GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Nicole yelled in anger at Gumball."It was an accident!" Gumball pleaded as he ran for his life from his mother. Nicole then launched at him, and pinned him down. "Accident?! YOU BLEW UP THE VAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled. Gumball looked away, getting a bit nervous.

"I just wanted to...see if I could drive..heheh..." Nicole's eye twitched. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled, and looked at her son for a while. Then she spoke. "Gumball, you aren't old enough to drive yet. Do you realize that you could have hurt yourself...or... _worse_?" Gumball then looked down, his mother then she hugged him tightly. "What would I do if anything ever happened to you?..." Gumball started feeling bad for her, and hugged back.

"I'm really sorry Mom, I promise I won't do it again." Gumball said as he smiled at her. Nicole smiled back and gently kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She replied. "_Sooooo_, does this mean I'm not grounded?" He said, still embracing her. She giggled a bit. "Hehehe~ Silly Gumball." She let go of him. "It means the exact opposite." She replied, keeping her warm smile. Gumball then pouted. "Aww man!" Nicole grabbed him by the hand and started walking back to the house.

"No TV, Video games, or outside activity for a month." Nicole explained. "Yes ma'am." He sighed. As they approached their house, Nicole saw the rest of the family was looking at what was left of the car. "What happened?" Anais asked curiously. "Gumball here, tried to drive the van. And, well, that's the effect of it." She explained to them as she pointed to what was left of the van. Anais shook her head in disappointment.

"Why do I even ask?"

"Go to your room young man." Nicole said as she let go of his hand. Gumball nodded his head and walked into the house. "But Mrs. Mom, weren't we going out to eat tonight for dinner?" Darwin asked. "Yes, but I guess I'll have to cook whatever we have in the kitchen tonight. I have no idea how much it'll cost to get the van fixed." Nicole replied, feeling a bit frustrated.

"But until then, I'll have to take the bus to get to work and back. And also take the bus to do my daily errands." Nicole went on. "I could help you with your errands honey! So it'll be easier for you" Richard said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? I mean, you've never been able to handle responsibility." She replied. "What makes you think that?" Richard responded. "_Well_." She began. "Remember that one job you took when the children's principal was trying to 'correct' our family?" Richard thought back for a moment. "Oh yeah...But, I still want to help you!" He responded with a smile. "Well, okay."

She smiled also and gave a small kiss on Richard's cheek. After that Everyone went inside and went on about their business. Later, the following night, Gumball and Nicole were the only ones home.

The others went to go get a couple of snacks at the gas station a few blocks away from their house. As Nicole was finishing dinner, she noticed she hasn't seen Gumball since earlier today. She then decided to check on him. So she turned the stove burner on low and walked upstairs to check on her son.

As she got closer to his room she started to pick up a familiar scent, but Nicole couldn't figure out what it was. Panting and moans could also be heard from his room. Full of curiosity, she slowly opened the door and entered his room. Her eyes slowly widen at what she saw. Her son was was sitting on his bed, with his pants and underwear at his ankles, stroking his erected member.

"G-Gumball...?" She stuttered,as she kept her eyes focusing on the pulsing organ between Gumball's legs.

Gumball saw her and quickly covered hisself with his hands. "M-M-Mom! I-I'm sorry!" Gumballs yelled in shock. Nicole stood there, the image of her son's cock fresh in her mind. Then she started to feel her womanhood getting a bit wet. "I'm so sorry Mom, there was nothing to do, and I was alone, and I got curious, an-"

"It's okay Gumball." Nicole stopped him.

Gumball blushed blood red. Nicole approached him and sat next to him. "It's perfectly natural, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." She said softly as she slowly removed his hands from his member. She saw his dick 7 inch again, sticking straight up. Like a soldier ready for battle. Nicole bit her bottom lip, she started to find feelings in herself.

She wanted Gumball, she wanted him to...fuck her.

She place a paw on his member, feeling it pulse in her paw. _It's so...hot._ She thought. Gumball was in shock, he didn't know what to do. "M-Mom...what are you doi-"

He was stopped by his mother lightly stroking his cock. "I...*pant* don't think we should be...*pant* doing this Mom." He tried to protest. "Aww. You don't like this _Gummypuss_? Your body is telling me different." She replied with a smile, and she leaned down to kiss Gumball on the lips. Just before their lips could touch.

"Honey, we're back!" Richard announced as he, Darwin, and Anais came into the front door. "Where are you?" Richard asked curiously. "I'm in Gumball's room sweetheart!" She replied as she stood up and walked out of his room. She felt ashamed of herself as she waled out of his room and walked down the hall. _Why did I do that to my OWN SON. He probably won't talk to me ever again..._ Nicole thought to herself.

30 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was at the table, eating the soup that Nicole made for them. It was a quiet dinner, and every now and then Nicole would steal a glance at Gumball. He kept eating as if nothing happened...

* * *

**Well I think that was a good chapter. Sorry its so short.  
**

**Tell me what you think. **

**I'm going to do something else now. **

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up peeps! **

**Back with more sauce. **

**Anyways, here ya goooooooooo. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love...or Lust?**

Everyone went to bed after dinner. Everyone except Gumball. He just laid on the coach, thinking hard as he stared at the ceiling. '_Why did Mom...?I'm her son..._' He thought to himself. He knew that what his mother did...or was about to do was wrong. But he'd be a complete liar if he said it didn't feel good. The way her paws felt on his member. They were so...soft.

And she was going to put her mouth on it! If only his father Darwin, and Anais could have stayed out just a while longer. Oh, how great her tongue would feel on his dick. He then shook his head rapidly. '_Nononono! I can't think about my Mom like that! I love her, but not like that! There's only one person I love in...that way._' His heart melted at the thought of his crushes name.

Penny.

He sighed. ' _I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. To see if she feels the same._' He thought to himself as he yawned. Penny was his everything, he had a crush on her since pre-K. But he was too afraid to ask her out. '_Oh...Penny..._'

As he kept thinking, Gumball started to get sleepier. Eventually, Gumball fell into a deep slumber.

**IN HIS DREAM**

Gumball was sitting on top of a hill with the love of his life, Penny. He and her looked up at the full moon in the sky. They then both looked into each others eyes. All off a sudden, she kissed Gumball passionately. Eventually he started to kiss back they made out for a short while. Penny then pulled away and gave him a seductive look.

"I want to suck your cock Gumball..." She whispered as she brought her hand to to his crotch and unzipped his pants, then pulled his underwear down. She looks down and giggles a bit. "Already hard, are we Gumball?~" Penny said as she brought her head to his dick and place a hand on it.

Gumball blushed deeply. "It's so hot." She then gripped his dick and started to pump it. "P-Penny..." Gumball moaned loudly. Penny smiled at him, "Aww, are you enjoy this my Gummypuss?~" Gumball could only give a quick nod.

Penny brought her head closer, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth with her tongue out. Just when her tongue was just about to touch his throbbing member, she closed her mouth and smiled. Penny looked at his dick as it throbbed and dripped pre-cum. "Aww, did you want me to put it in my mouth?~" She asked, her voice full of lust. "Y-Yes please..."Gumball replied as he nodded.

She giggled as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick, receiving a gasp of pleasure in response from Gumball. She then slid the rest of his penis down her throat, and started sucking on him. Gumball place a paw on the ground to keep his body up and placed the other on the back of her head. Her head bobbed up and down as she deep throat-ed him.

"Oh Penny...d-don't stop!" Gumball moaned very loudly, enjoying the treatment being given to him by his true love. His flower. His EVERYTHING. He was took en from his thoughts when he felt her grab his ball-sack and fondle his balls. "Penny...if you keep this up...I'm going to c-cum!"

He panted. But, after he said that she started sucking harder and bobbing her head faster on his dick. Gumball pressed his hand harder on the back of her head. His moans were getting louder also. He started drooling a bit with his tongue out. By how Penny was sucking, Gumball knew she wouldn't stop until he released his load on her.

"A-Almost there!" Gumball yelled as he was getting closer to his climax. Penny increased her speed, showing no signs of stopping. Gumball then quickly placed two paws on the back of her head with a lot of force. "I'M...I-I'M CUMMING!" Gumball moaned in pleasure. Penny moaned as he shot countless loads down her throat. She gladly drank every last drop. Penny then pulled his dick out of her mouth when she made sure Gumball was done cumming. "That was a lot Gummy.~"

She smiled at him as he fell on his back, his tongue was hanging out of his muzzle and he had a big smile on his face. She giggled, laid next to him and kissed his cheek.

**OUT OF HIS DREAM**

Gumball shot up sweaty and panting. He then saw a figure run upstairs. '_Who was that?_' Gumball thought to himself. He shrugged it of and stood up, and noticed his dick was out. Dipping cum and his shorts was at his ankles.

"What the...?"

Meanwhile was in the hallway upstairs, Nicole was sitting down. Licking her lips. "I hope he didn't notice me..." She whispered. She then silently crept over to her bedroom to go to bed. Gumball went upstairs to his room, changed and laid in his bed to go back to sleep. '_Well...I guess I could have stroked it while I was sleeping...whatever. I'm too tired._' He yawned, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**MORNING**

Gumball woke up to that evil alarm. Making that irritating noise to wake him from his slumber. He sat up as his best friend, Darwin, pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock. "Morning Gumball!" Darwin greeted happily. "How'd you sleep?" Gumball shrugged. "Alright I guess, what about you?" He asked as he stretched.

"Pretty good, you ready for today's calibration test at school?" Darwin asked, getting out of his bowl. "Nope!" Gumball replied smiling. "Me neither." Darwin said laughing a bit. Afterwards they went to go and get ready for school. Gumball was about to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth before he went to the bus-stop. But someone was already in there, taking a shower. He knocked on the door. "Hey, I need to get in there! I'm kinda in hurry!" Gumball said as he knocked.

"Come on in sweety! The door is open!" Nicole replied. Gumball entered and started brushing his teeth. As he was finishing up Nicole stepped out of the shower and gave Gumball a surprise hug. She also pressed his face between her breasts. "Have a great day at school honey~" Gumball blushed lightly. He then pulled away. "Th-Thanks M-Mom." He quickly exited the bathroom and met Anais and Darwin at the front door. "What took you so long?" Anais asked as they all walked out of the door."I had to brush my teeth." Gumball replied.

**10 MINUTES LATER **

They arrived at the bus-stop and were waiting for the bus with the other students. Penny made her way over to Gumball, smiling happily. "Penny's coming." Darwin told Gumball. "R-Really?! Dude, how do I look? Is my fur messy? Are my whi-" "You're fine." Darwin cut him off as he walked away.

Gumball turned around and saw her approaching him. Penny blushed. "H-Hi Gumball." She greeted him nervously. He had hearts in his eyes and smiled. "Hi Penny." He replied. She smiled and looked down as she shuffled her feet. "So...h-how are you?" She asked. "Hi Penny." He responded. He then shook his head rapidly. "I mean, I'm good. What about you?"

He asked. Penny blushed harder. "I-I'm well. Just a bit nervous about today's calibration test." She replied. Gumball grabbed her hand, not realizing what he's doing and smiles at her. "Oh, don't worry about 're going to do great!" He said, trying his best to encourage her. Penny blushed harder.

'_He's touching my hand! He's actually touching my hand! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_'

Penny thought to herself as she tried her best with in her power to not hug him very tightly. "Th...Thank you Gumball." She replied, trying to sound normal. At that moment, the bus finally arrived and everyone got on it. "Gumball..would you like to...sit with me? I-If you want." Penny asked nervously. He looked at her then at his Darwin. Darwin nodded and headed to his seat. Gumball smiled and looked back at Penny. "Sure, I'd love to." He answered.

Penny found a seat, and sat down and Gumball sat beside her. Gumball blushed a bit. The bus started going after the rest of the kids got on. Gumball looked at Penny and she looked at him, they both blushed and quickly looked away. '_Come on Gumball, think on some thing to say!_' '_Come on Penny, talk to him. Compliment him._'

'_Say how beautiful she looks today._'

'_Tell him how handsome he looks today._'

'_Say how gorgeous her antlers are._'

'_Tell him how cute his ears are._'

Both: '_Say something to him/her!_'

They both looked at each other. "By the way you...oh sorry, you first. No you. Hehehe" They both said in unison. "You first." Penny said smiling. Gumball looked at her, blushing lightly. "I just wanted to tell you...how...beautiful you look today." He said as he looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. She gasped. "R-Really?...You really think so?" He nodded, and was hugged suddenly by his crush.

"Thank you Gumball, that means so much coming from you!" She replied happily. Penny released him and they both blushed. "So, what were you going to say?" Gumball asked, keeping eye contact with her. She blushed hard and looked down. "O-Oh...u-um. I wanted to say that...you look h-handsome today." He blushed harder. "R-Really? T-Thank you." He replied and smiled at her.

After a couple of minutes, the bus finally arrived at school.

Little does Penny and Gumball know, today is going to be the day they've both been waiting for a long time.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**I'm going to listen to 2Chainz while I sleep now. **

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, what's up. **

**This will be the last chapter for this story. **

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everything Is Just All Good **

All of the students got off of the bus and headed into the school building. All kinds of conversations, and laughter could be heard from the huge crowd of students roaming through the hallway. Gumball approached his locker, but was stopped by Masami. "Soo, what were you and Penny talking about?~" She asked with a smirk across her face.

Gumball walked around her and opened his locker, avoiding eye contact with her. "Uhh. W-What do you mean?" He replied nervously. He didn't want to tell Masami anything, he knew whatever he would tell her would be repeated to others.

Masami rolled her eyes and floated closer to him. "Ugh! Don't give me that! I saw you two sitting together early on the bus. I even saw you two talking to each other at the bus-stop!" She scolded at him. Gumball grabbed his stuff from his locker and shut the locker door. 'Man, she so nosy! It gets so annoying!' He thought to himself. He looked at her and sighed.

"We didn't talk about much. We were just talking about the calibration test. That's all." He responded. Masami glared at him, she knew was lying. "Well, then why did you hold her hand at the bus-stop?" She smirked again, noticing that Gumball was starting to sweat. "W-what are you talking about?" Gumball asked nervously. "Pssh! Don't play stupid! I saw you!"

**FLASHBACK **

Masami was waiting impatiently for the bus to arrive, getting more impatient every moment she had to wait. "Oh my god! How long do I have to wa-!" Masami looked over to her left, and saw Penny was talking to Gumball. She then floated a little closer to hear what they were talking about. "So...h-how are you?" She asked. "Hi Penny."

He responded. He then shook his head rapidly. "I mean, I'm good. What about you?" He asked. Penny blushed harder. "I-I'm well. Just...today..." She replied. Masami could barely hear what they were saying, and she couldn't get closer without Gumball and Penny getting suspicious.

Gumball started to talk. "Oh, don... about...great!..." Masami then noticed that Gumball grabbed Penny's hand, and a devious smile came across her face. "That's all I needed to see. Hehehehe~" She giggled, floating away.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"So, what was that about? Hmmmmm?~" She asked getting closer. Gumball backed away, sweating. Gumball looked at her, sweat pouring from his face. 'Crap! She saw that!? Well, I'll just tell her the truth.' "Well she was nervous about today's test, so I tried to cheer her up by..holding her hand." He answered, answering proudly. She shook her head."No, that's not an answ-!"

She was cut off by the bell for first period.

She floated away angrily. "This isn't over!" She yelled.

Gumball sighed with relief. 'Oh thank god...' He then headed to class, and Penny approached him from behind. "Hey Gumball." She greeted happily. He turned his head and smiled. "Oh, hey Penny." He responded as she followed beside him.

They were in the same class together after all. Which Gumball just loved. "So, why was Masami yelling at you?" She asked curiously. "Well, remember when I held your hand at the bus-stop earlier?" He asked, looking at her. She blushed. How could she forget? She always dreamed of watching the sun set with her secret crush. Just thinking about what he did at the bus-stop made her heart flush.

She then snapped herself from her own thoughts and looked at Gumball again. "Y-yeah." She answered while nodding. "Well." Gumball began. "She saw us holding hands and was curious what we were talking about." He said. She started to blushed. "W-What did you tell h-her?" She asked nervously, looking down as they walked. "Oh, I just told her that I was trying to make you feel better about today's test." He answered.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, blushing heavily. "You did more than just make me feel better..." She muttered to herself. Gumball stared at her as he tilted his head slightly. "What was that?" She shook her head rapidly and blushed harder. "N-Nothing." She answered, a bit embarrassed. Gumball placed a paw on Penny's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?" She stared into his eyes and immediately felt...safe. As if nothing couldn't harm her.

"Y-Yes...I-I know. It's really nothing." She responded with a smile. He smiled back. "Okay." After a few minutes, he and Penny finally made it to class. "Wait." Gumball said, before they entered the room.

They both stopped and Penny looked at him. "What is it?" Gumball looked down nervously. 'C'mon Gumball! Ask her! This is you chance!' He thought to himself. He then looked up at her. "Penny...could you, uh...ya know...meet me after school? I want to...talk to you about something." He said, blushing deeply. Her eyes went wide and she also blushed. 'Does he want to talk about what I think he wants to talk about?!' She thought.

"S-Sure Gumball." She answered. He smiled also. "Cool, see ya after school." He said as they both entered the class. 5 MINUTES IN THE CLASS "Alright, you will have exactly 1 hour to take your calibration class. And after you're done, you will sit quietly for another hour for the people with extended time to continue their test." Ms. Simion explain.

She then placed a test booklet, answer sheet, a calculator, and two number 2 pencils on each student's desk. "Oh, and this counts 20% of your grade!" She said, glaring at Gumball. "So don't Christmas tree. Unless you want to fail."

Penny stared at Gumball with half lidded eyes and sighed. 'Oh Gumball...' She was then snapped from her thoughts by her teacher. "Begin!" Ms. Simion yelled. At that moment, everyone grabbed their pencils and opened their test booklets. 'Well, here we go...' Gumball thought to himself.

**MEANWHILE AT NICOLE'S JOB **

Nicole was in her office, doing some paper work.

She was also waiting for the usual call from the school concerning her son. Gumball. But she never got a call from the school, which was unusual. She just continued with her paperwork. It was pretty quiet today at work, and not much was going on. She suddenly thought back at what she did to her son last night.

**FLASHBACK **

Everyone had went to bed except Nicole, she went downstairs to check on Gumball. 'I hope he's alright...' She thought to herself. He never went to his room to go to bed. Nicole walked downstairs and approached the coach. She noticed that Gumball left the TV on and he was fast asleep on the couch. Nicole saw the remote on the arm of the couch.

She grabbed it, click the power button, and set it down. She then watched her son sleep, and smiled. He looked like a little kitten sleeping. She got on her knees and kissed his forehead. "Penny..." She heard him mumble in his sleep. "Oh, he must be dreaming about his little crush...Aww." She whispered to herself. Her sight trailed toward his crotch and she blushed deeply at what she saw.

He was growing an erection in his shorts.

'Oh my...'

She got closer to get a closer look. A lustful smile spread across her face as she slowly pulled his shorts and underwear to his ankles. His dick stood up close to Nicole's face. She deeply inhaled his member's scent. 'Mmm~'

Nicole wraps her paw around it and starts pumping it. Gumball moans slightly. She smile and pumped a bit faster. 'He seems to be enjoying this...I know am...' She felt pussy getting wet. Really wet. Nicole was getting really turned on by just pumping her son. "O-Oh...Penny.." Gumball moaned in pleasure. ''I...I can't help myself...I want to taste his cock...'

She thought to herself. She then opened her mouth and wrapped it around the head of his cock. Gumball started to breath heavily and drool. "D-Don't st...op...Penny..."

Gumball moaned. Nicole could tell Gumball was about to cum. So, she sucked harder, fondled his balls and bobbed her head faster. She started to deep throat it. Wanting to shoot his load down her throat. 'I want ALL of it!'She thought to herself.

Gumball soon moaned as he shot loads of cum down his mother's throat. And she drunk every last drop. After he was done cumming, she pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked as her son gasped for air. She smiled but noticed that he was starting to wake up, so she crept from the couch and quickly ran upstairs. Nicole sat in the hallway breathing heavily.

She started licking her lips. "I hope he didn't notice me..." She whispered to herself. She then silently crept over to her bedroom to go to bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Nicole moaned as she rubbed her wet pussy, and moaned. 'I regret nothing...that was fun...' She heard someone walking toward her office. Really quickly, she pulled her paw from under skirt. And she licked her fingers to clean them. Her boss walked in. "Mrs. Watterson." "Yes s-sir?" She asked nervously, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. "I've noticed you have been working very hard since you came in.

So, why don't you take the rest of the day off." He told her and turned toward the exit. "R-Really?" She asked a bit shocked. He nodded and left. She smiled, collected her things and walked out.

** BACK AT SCHOOL**

'Finished!' Gumball thought to himself as he closed his text booklet and set his pencil down. 'I hope I did good on it...I doubt it.' He looked around and saw most of his classmates were finished too. He eventually got bored by just sitting quietly, so he put his head down and went to sleep.

Penny however, finished earlier and was staring at Gumball the whole time. 'I wonder what he want's to talk about...I hope he want's to ask me out..' She sighed as she started day dreaming.

**HER DREAM **

Her and Gumball sat in the sand and watched the beautiful sun set. The clouds were shining a bit. The stars and the Moon was out. It was indescribable. Suddenly, Gumball placed a paw on her hand. Penny blushed deeply and looked at him. "Penny...There's something I've always wanted to tell you."Gumball said as he turned his gaze toward her.

"Y-Yes Gumball?" She asked nervously.

Before she could react, Gumball got closer and kissed her passionately. She started blushing blood, and eventually started kissing back. After a short while he pulled away, Penny pouted a little. She wanted the kiss to last longer. "I loved you ever since I met you...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile. She teared up a little and kissed him deeply and pulled away.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly.

**END OF HER DREAM**

She was snapped out of her dream by her teacher...again. "Alright everyone, time!" Ms. Simion called. Everyone dropped their pencils, and stretched. "Now turn in your test, and testing materials." Ms. Simion explained as she sat at her desk. The students brought their test and materials to her one by one. Gumball then got up to bring his stuff to her desk.

"For the sake of your grade, I hope you did well Gumball." He heard his ape teacher say as he went back to his desk. After a while, the bell rang for lunch period. As he was walking out of class to head to the cafeteria, his best friend Darwin ran to his side. "Hey, Gumball!" He greeted with a smile. "Hey buddy. What's up?" He replied, smiling back.

"That test was too hard, I had no choice but to Christmas tree. What about you?" Darwin asked. Gumball shrugged a bit, he didn't want fail. Since it was a big part of his grade. "Well, I kinda tried. I don't want to fail. But I think I am." He said, his voice full of doubt. "Don't worry Gumball, at least you tried!" He said, cheering Gumball up. "Thanks. And testing give me an appetite. Boy, am I looking forward to lunch!"

They went into the cafeteria and approached the lunch line. After they've got their food they went over to their table. Gumball and Darwin both sat down. As Gumball was taking a bite of his food, Masami floated by. "Gumball!" She shouted, causing Gumball to choke on his food. He finally could swallow, and he gasped for air. "What...do you want?..." He asked, breathing in and out.

"I want you to answer my question from earlier. And give me REAL answer!" She glared at him. "Oh my god, I told you already!" He responded in frustration. "Fine, be that way! I'll just ask Penny!" She huffed as she floated away.

'So stubborn...' Gumball thought to himself as he took another bite. AT HOME Nicole was laying on the bed, enjoying the house being quiet for once. Richard was out, doing some errands for her. Nicole sighed and stretched.

"Though, it is peaceful to have the house quiet..." She huffed a little. "It's kinda boring too."

Nicole then went downstairs to watch TV. She turned on the TV and started channel surfing.

Ch. 55(MTV): It was some music channel. A black panther was wearing a versace shirt, with two big gold chains called 2Chainz rapping in a white room. There was also black blood dripping from the ceiling. Nicole watched it for a couple of minutes. "Who the hell listens to this shit?" She changed the channel.

Ch. 124(Cartoon Network): Nicole could see herself, watching TV. "How the...?" She looked around for any cameras but couldn't find any and just changed the channel.

She continued channel surf until her husband finally came home. " Hey honey.." The rabbit said as he came in and sat beside her. Then sighed. "They said the van will be ready by tomorrow." Richard explained as he shut his eyes. Nicole smiled and kissed her husband. "Thank you so much honey~" Nicole replied softly to him.

**BACK AT SCHOOL **

After school, Gumball waited for Penny. This was it, he was finally going to ask her out. 'I hope she says yes.' He thought to himself. Minutes later, Penny approached Gumball nervously. "H-Hi Gumball." She greeted. "Hi Penny." "So, w-what did you want to t-talk about?" "Um..." 'Come on! Spit it out! Don't waste her time!' "Penny. For a long time we've been very good friends. And ever since we first met I always saw you more than a friend."

At this point, Penny is blushing hard while smiling.

'H-HE'S ACTUALLY...?!'

"Penny, will you go out with me?" He asked, trying his best to keep eye contact with her.

...

She quickly pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him passionately. Gumball's eye's went wide, blushed brightly, and started to kiss back. Penny held the kiss for three minutes and finally pulled away. They were both were gasping for air. "You have no idea...how long I waited for you to...ask me out..." Penny panted.

"R-Really?" Gumball asked. She nodded. "I also had a big crush on you...ever since we met..." Gumball blushed harder. "Wow..." Was all he could say. "So, do you want to...go to the park and..h-hang out?" She asked, while shuffling her feet. "S-Sure!"

Gumball responded. She smiled as they grabbed each others hands and walk to the park.

**LATER**

Gumball was in his bed, thinking about all the events that took place today. "Wow...today was amazing. I got the guts to ask her out, and not only that...she kissed me." He said to himself as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Best...Day...Ever..."

But, Nicole was at the doorway...nude.

"I'm about to make it better..."She whispered as she approached his bed.

The End(?)

* * *

**Fuck, this was a long chapter! **

**Sorry if I rushed the ending a little. **

**I may work on a sequel story. **

**But... It will focus on more (Gumball and Penny). **

**Peace! **

**I DO NOT OWN "THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL" SERIES.**


	4. UPDATE

Hello everyone.

Pheonix here.

Sorry for my absence. I've been busy with other shit. But I have been working on a story. And it's not a sequel to "Love and Lust".

There will never be a sequel for that story.

There is a reason why I wrote L&L and it wasn't just for the sex.

That's all.

Later.


End file.
